


马尼拉之鸟

by BillionsofMe



Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: 玻璃心别看别看别看别看荣迷别看别看别看别看球球了别问，问就是写的不是张国荣第一人称小妈文学，别骂了别骂了.jpg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	马尼拉之鸟

彻底离开马尼拉前往香港的时候，我十五岁，刚过了相对负刑事责任的年龄。一队警察带着我坐上回到香港的飞机。那是我这十五年来第一次坐飞机——又或者我很小的时候做过，只不过我并没有这样的记忆。我知道我是在香港出生的，没有大名，家中的菲佣都只叫我小名，David。据说因为我生母很喜欢大卫·鲍伊，我爸为了哄她高兴，就这样叫我。只是我从未见过我那喜欢大卫·鲍伊的母亲。从我有记忆以来，我就成长在菲律宾马尼拉市郊的一栋非常非常大的豪宅之中，到了上学的年龄，我也没有见过其他的同龄人，每日有家庭教师来给我授课。我所居住的豪华社区华人聚集，都是从中国那边过来的富豪，倒也让我的童年不太寂寞。  
马尼拉距离香港只有两小时的飞机，所以我父亲差不多每两周就要来看我一次，有时会带着几个叔叔来，又有时会带着几个女人，在马尼拉休闲玩乐一番。他在香港做生意，做得好大，从来不吝啬给我花钱，只是这郊区一毛不拔，除了供他们这些富商往来度假以外，也没什么能提供给我这样的未成年小孩。

我的卧室在宅子的第三层，每次下楼时都要绕过长长的走廊，小时候，我觉得这段路需要跑很久很久。十五岁时，当我真正要彻底离开这里，却又不这样觉得了。也没有几步路的功夫，我就走到了楼梯口。我顺着那楼梯的缝隙向下看去，正好能看到坐落在一层的客厅沙发。那沙发是真皮的，异常奢华，我儿时大部分对于父亲的记忆中，便是他在那沙发上与他找来的妓女肆意缠绵。  
他从不避讳我，有时甚至会把我介绍给那些妓女认识，他跟那些女人介绍道，honey，这是我小儿子，叫David。那些女人就会摸摸我的头，大部分都对我很温柔。有些被父亲偏爱的女人则会在这里住得更久些，在父亲回港之后照顾我的起居，陪我玩乐，穿着极暴露的衣服在我眼前晃来晃去，洗完澡后裸着身子吻我的额头，甚至摸我的小弟弟。  
但也不是所有女人都会这样。偶尔，我父亲的几个下属会提前从香港回来，声势浩大地开着几辆车，带着一极其好看的女人来。我问起那些阿姨，说你是谁？有些阿姨会回答我说，我以后就是你妈妈。她们都生得眉清目秀，就像是电视里的大明星，那气质与姿色，绝不会是站街女。  
我的猜测很是准确。

父亲时不常会带来着他包养的明星来马尼拉度假。那些明星大部分都是些不怎么出名的模特，或是靠着身体上位的三级片演员，极会搔首弄姿，比那些站街女还要迷人。只是以我父亲的胃口，他绝不满足于这些落魄的小演员。儿时的我并不理解，但十一二岁我情窦初开之后，才意识到那大概是我父亲的另一种癖好。  
他有时会动用社会上的关系，强抢来一些女人，比如，我某个周末还在电视上看到那漂亮姐姐的电视剧，第二个周末就在家里看到她了。漂亮姐姐被父亲的下属带来菲律宾，藏在我们的豪宅之中，就在我眼前虐待她。漂亮姐姐喊得撕心裂肺，只是这地广人稀的偌大宅子里，也只能听得到她自己的回声。下属们也不把我带走。我躲在一旁看着，与我父亲关系最亲近的一个下属叔叔叫阿伦，他就站在那里对我说，好好看着，David，好好学一学。

我要学什么？  
年幼的我总是思考这个问题。

父亲会盛装打扮地回到这个家。他会给漂亮姐姐安排一顿很浪漫的烛光晚餐，再强迫她和自己发生关系，这一切都没有遮遮掩掩，就发生在我的眼皮底下。漂亮姐姐的卧室被安排在和我同层，夜深人静的时候，我会听到她哭泣。一般这样被我父亲抓来的漂亮姐姐，都会在这里呆很长时间，大概有几个月那么长，到了最后，姐姐也不会反抗什么了，被我父亲与他的狐朋狗友们玩弄之后，还会自己去淋浴房洗澡。有时，她会叫上我，让我帮她搓背。差不多几个月过去后，姐姐就会被送走。我不知道他们将那些漂亮姐姐都送去了哪里。

在我十四岁时，又有一个这样的「漂亮姐姐」被带回来了。我趴在三层走廊的大理石扶手上往下看，就看到好几个下属叔叔架着一个「漂亮姐姐」走进来。那姐姐头被麻袋罩着，双手被反捆在身后，拼命地反抗，比我之前见过的姐姐们反抗得都要激烈。这一次，宅子外面的阵仗倒是没有这么大，没有排着队的豪车，没有西装革履的下属，连家中的菲佣都被赶回家去了。  
他们神神秘秘的。  
我跑下楼，截住最后一个进门的阿伦，问道，这人是谁？  
阿伦关上门，把大门反锁住了。  
他们从不会反锁大门的。  
好货，是好货。阿伦说，好好学着点，David。

我三层卧室旁的房间是空的。前阵子，一个漂亮姐姐刚被送走了。他们架着这个「漂亮姐姐」，把「她」扔进房间里。那时，我才发现，那个「漂亮姐姐」的胸膛平平坦坦的。  
那不是个漂亮「姐姐」。  
我莫名地害怕起来。不知怎的，我从小到大接触到的那些妓女，那些落魄三级片小演员，甚至那些被绑架来的光鲜亮丽的大明星，都没太让我恐惧过。我目睹着父亲的行为，对此习以为常，也理所当然享用着那些女人的温柔。我想，大概是因为我没见过生母，便从这些女人身上如饥似渴地汲取着些母性的光辉。

只是男人则不一样了。  
那是个并不典型的男人。即便被麻袋蒙着头，我还是能看到他身材很瘦，个头也不高，勉强只和十四岁的我差不多。那天晚上，没有什么烛光晚餐，没什么珠光宝气，没什么假惺惺的作秀，父亲回到了马尼拉的宅邸。男人被带到一层的客厅里，被安顿在那排沙发上，手脚都捆着。我扒住三层的走廊扶手远远看着，看那人头上罩的麻袋终于被拉了下来。  
即使我离得那么远，也能看到那男人到底有多好看。他看上去也就三十出头的样子，头发已经很乱了，嘴里被塞着布，所以几乎一声不吭。他似乎是被下了药——有时，父亲遇到不听话的猎物，的确会这么做——所以整张脸都迷迷糊糊的，出着汗，眉目却比我所见过的所有女人都好看不知多少倍。在那恍惚间，如果不是他梳着短发，裸着的胸膛没有软绵绵的胸部，我都差不多可以把他当做女人来看了。但他又和女人有所不同。他眉毛不似女人那样纤细，却是英朗的，鼻梁的线条也很鲜明。父亲没有像对其他女人那样对他有任何花里胡哨的前戏，直接把他面朝下压在沙发上，扒下他的裤子和他发生了关系。  
男人的药效在最后的时刻似乎过去了。他突然醒了，拼了命地挣扎，撕心裂肺地喊，哭声几乎要让我落泪。我渐渐蹲下去，靠在大理石扶手边。石板贴着我的皮肤，凉飕飕的。

那天半夜，阿伦带着我去三层的淋浴房。那男人被吃干抹净了，在我父亲享用完他之后，特别批准了他的下属也可以破例享用他的猎物。我躲在三楼，看着那男人被留在客厅，被父亲的几个下属围得死死的，我看不到那里到底发生了什么。而此时此刻，他就躺在浴缸里，被水泡着。那些水微微泛红，血丝从他后面渗出来。  
「David，老大说，下次你也要一起。」阿伦对我说。  
「一、一起……？」我磕磕巴巴地问。  
「David，你知道这是谁吗？」阿伦问我。「他是个大明星，你大概在电视里见过他，只不过我知道你，小David，你是个小色鬼，只知道看那些漂亮女人，估计不曾注意过他。」  
阿伦继续说，但你不懂，在强者的世界里，拥有漂亮女人是好，但漂亮男人更好。  
阿伦问，David，你想要变得和你父亲一样吗？

我不敢摇头。

「把他清理干净。」阿伦命令我。  
我花了两个小时才帮男人洗完澡。那时，连宅子外的野兔都睡了。

躺在浴缸里，男人在半睡半醒间睁开眼看着我。我有些害怕，怕他突然扑过来攻击我，然而那男人只是一动不动地躺在那里，嘴唇微张，脸上罩着水汽。  
「你过来。」他说，声音特别沙哑，嗓子像坏了似的。  
我没有动。  
「你过来，别怕。」他又说。细长的手搭在浴缸边上。那双手似乎被踩过，渗着血，本不应该被直接放在水里。我拿了一条干净的毛巾，将他那只手擦干并包住。那时我居高临下地看着那男人，男人就躺在浴缸里回望着我，双眸很亮很亮，像浮着一层泪水，眼角发红。  
「你叫David？」男人问我。  
见我没有回答，他继续问，你知道我叫什么吗？  
我还是沉默着。

「我叫Leslie。」男人说。

Leslie。我默默记住了这个名字。真的是个很好听的名字。

\+ +

男人在我们的宅子中住下了。与其说是住，不如说是囚禁。我们宅子中的人变多了，多出来的那几个都是用来看管那漂亮男人的，因为在之后的几个月中，他不止一次地尝试逃跑，每次都到了几乎不要命的地步。我逐渐理解了阿伦的那句话。  
「在强者的世界里，拥有漂亮女人是好，但漂亮男人更好。」  
漂亮男人的反抗更凶狠，像是被困的野兽，让人欲罢不能。  
每次逃跑被抓回来之后，看守者们都会想尽了花招去惩罚他，用鞭子抽他，凉水泼他，最严重的一次打伤了他的膝盖。父亲得知这个消息后勃然大怒，将那几个看守者送走了，叫来了阿伦，全职在这边看管着那漂亮男人。  
因为伤了膝盖，父亲没有再强迫他，碰巧香港那边生意忙，父亲那阵子回来的便少了。即使只有十四岁，我也能感觉出父亲对这男人的些许不同。若是之前的无论哪个女人，伤了膝盖又如何？岂不是能让她们叫床叫得更响亮，更尖刻些。  
只是男人不方便走路了，每日竟需要我来照顾。我频繁地进出他的房间，除去需要做功课的时间，我几乎都在照顾他。那男人看上去是个文化人，有时竟让我拿作业来，给我检查习题，教我英语。我答对了题，他就摸着我的头，对我说，David，乖仔，真聪明。  
我说，我每答对一道题，你就要嘴我一下，可不可以？  
男人双眼望着我，眼角微微翘起来，勾得我胸口痒痒的。  
「David，你不要老想占我便宜。」男人说，嘴角竟有些笑意。

时间久了，那男人与我更熟了。他的膝盖被我照顾得很好，恢复得也很快，但每次父亲打电话给我问我Leslie的情况时，我都骗他说还没好，你不要回来。  
白天，我就赖在Leslie的房间里，有时候爬上他的床，像是刚会发情的老虎一样嘴他，吸他的乳头，让他哄我睡觉，给我唱歌。不知怎的，我也曾吸过父亲带回来的其他女人的胸，也曾和她们撒娇，却没有一个像Leslie的这样能让我安心。  
「David，你没见过你妈，是把我当妈妈了吗？可我是个男的呀。」Leslie总是这样嘲笑我。

Leslie的伤起码养了三个月，最终，我的谎言还是瞒不住了。阿伦通知了我的父亲。父亲从香港飞来马尼拉，在这里呆了相当长的时间。他的生意在这三个月期间打理得不错，所以打算给自己在这边放个小长假。他似乎对我的谎言耿耿于怀，对Leslie的态度也残暴了不少。几乎每天晚上，他都会把Leslie拖到客厅去，先是用皮带往死里抽打他，再在沙发上干他，并勒令我在旁边看着。Leslie被干得几乎失语，刚刚恢复的膝盖又让他行动不便，根本无从反抗。我在旁边不敢动，不敢离开，也不敢哭，只得偷偷抹眼泪。Leslie喘着气，被父亲抓着头发按在沙发上，只有一只手扒着沙发扶手，使劲向我伸过来，手指纤细修长，在我的视野里颤抖着。  
父亲在菲律宾呆了一个多月。那一个月对我来说，就像是把我的身子滚在绞肉机里一样痛苦。他强迫我看他变着花样折磨Leslie，一遍遍问我有什么感觉。我每天的眼睛都是红肿的，却在面对着父亲的时候不敢落泪，只得晚上趴在床上哭，闭上眼睛便又是Leslie被折磨的画面。父亲玩弄人的花样极多。我曾目睹过一些，只是都没有在意。如今被强迫着近距离看，才发现那些花样有多么渗人。父亲在Leslie的肋骨下面刻了个「slut」，把我叫去欣赏；他把玩具塞进Leslie的身子里，让他给自己口，又射在他脸上；或是把他捆在桌子上，叫来几个下属轮流干他，射在他身子里，又用玩具堵上；再之后，父亲甚至都不满足于此，他叫来些妓女，让Leslie穿着裙子，给他画上浓妆，让那些女人带着假阳具干他。这一切都颠覆了我短暂人生中的所有认知，这些场景没日没夜地出现在我的噩梦之中。不仅如此，每次他们结束之后，父亲便让我给Leslie做清理。有一次我试图拒绝时，父亲一巴掌把我扇翻在地，冲我怒吼。  
「你不是喜欢照顾他吗？那我就让你照顾他，直到他死。」

那天半夜，我陪Leslie在三楼的淋浴房内，边哭边给他清洗身子。Leslie比他刚来时还要瘦，肋骨根根清晰可见。由于每天备受折磨，Leslie长期处于病痛之中，总是发着烧，有时我带他去洗澡，他几乎全程神志不清，软绵绵地靠在我身上。我便搂着他，悄悄在他耳边说，Leslie，别离开我，别离开我。  
清醒的时候，Leslie会摸着我的头，哑声对我说，乖仔，别光顾着哭，帮我把东西拿出来。他总是那样含蓄地命令我，让我帮他把玩具从后面掏出来。那些奇形怪状的玩具总是混着血水和黏液，让我每次看到都忍不住趴在水池子上干呕。  
Leslie抬高声音说，乖仔，你要是嫌恶心，就别管我了。  
我摇了摇头，继续给他清洗身子，小心避开他的伤口。

我怎么可能不管你呢，Leslie？  
我的Leslie。

\+ +

过完十五岁生日之后，我长得比Leslie都高了。父亲恢复了他正常的频率，差不多每两周飞来马尼拉一次，和Leslie共度春宵。男人的精神似乎总是比女人坚强些，不同于之前父亲绑架来的女人，即使过了大半年，Leslie还是会试图去反抗。只是他越是反抗，就越让我父亲他们兴奋不已，有时还会故意放纵他逃走，又把他抓回来，搞些角色扮演式的情趣。这样过了一阵子，我实在忍不住，半夜偷偷溜进他的房间，爬上他的床，不停劝他。  
我说，哥哥，你不要再反抗了好不好，这样阿爸能对你温柔些。  
Leslie给我使了个眼色，看了看桌子上的烟，我会意地给他拿了烟，帮他点上。他就坐在床上，靠着枕头抽烟。  
「除非你让我死。」Leslie说，恶狠狠瞪了我一眼。  
看他不高兴，我有些慌了。我搂着他，他挣开我，我就又扑上去搂他。Leslie平日总忍饥挨饿，这半年里愈发弱不禁风，根本挣不过我。最后Leslie急了，将烟头按在我的胳膊上，我一吃痛，年少轻狂的怒气涌了上来，将他压在床上。  
「你别碰我！」Leslie大喊道，「你他妈滚下去！」  
我吼了回去，穷凶极恶，「你别忘了我是谁！别以为我对你好些你就蹬鼻子上脸！我只要想，跟阿爸说一声，他让我怎么干你都可以！！」我喊的声音太大，即便话音落下，声音还在房间里回荡。  
我实在没想到Leslie精瘦的身子里竟蕴着那么大的力量，他趁我在气头上时，竟一下子把我掀翻开来，跌跌撞撞爬下床，将手头能抓住的摆件或日用品一件件朝我扔过来，只是那都是些日用小物件，根本伤不到我。我稳住了重心，朝他一步步逼近，他就一步步后退，最后靠在了墙上。  
「你、你敢过来，我就——」Leslie喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着。我打断了他，声音更是压过了他。那时我正处在变声期，一吼叫嗓子就破音了，更显得我怒气中烧。「我过来你就怎样？！」我叫着，「你能怎样？！」  
Leslie手足无措地缩在墙角。他似乎是被问住了，攥着拳头，指甲都扣进了手掌心。他的眉头紧紧颦着，双眼里溢满了泪，嘴唇翘起来，像是个受惊的孩子。

漂亮男人。  
我突然想起来。Leslie刚来到我家时，我总在脑海里这样称呼他。  
漂亮男人……

Leslie最后说话了，声音很是疲惫。他说，乖仔，你和你爸真是愈来愈像了。

那天夜里，我将我的第一次给了Leslie。我虽只有十五岁，但生活条件优渥，发育甚好，脱下裤子的时候，Leslie瞪大了眼睛看着我下面，说，现在的小孩都不得了哇。  
我没什么经验，做的时候也莽莽撞撞，弄得Leslie很痛，但他也没说什么，调整着姿势努力迎合我，最后我想射在他里面时，被他喝住了。Leslie觉得射在里面很麻烦，因为他不想再去冲澡了。我便答应了他，退出来之后再射到他身上。  
事后，Leslie骂骂咧咧地用毛巾擦着自己，骂我不听话，还要弄脏他，话很多也很碎，那是我从未见过的，只属于Leslie的灵动一面。对于人生的第一次，我实在觉得这经历无比奇特。我从未想过自己竟然将宝贵的第一次给了一个年纪在自己一倍之上的男人。我伏在Leslie的胸膛上说，哥哥，你多吃点，你太瘦了，胸上都没有肉了。  
「怎么啦？还想把我当女人啊？」Leslie使劲弹我的脑袋。  
那晚我才知道，Leslie在香港真的是个家喻户晓的大明星，有个很稳定的男友。只是那时香港同性恋还未合法，他又是公众人物，便从未公开过恋情。我问，你就想要一辈子这样躲躲藏藏吗？Leslie抽着烟说，当然不是，总有一天会昭告天下的，死之前一定要。  
我发现Leslie总是喜欢把「死」挂在嘴边，他却是个很惜命的人，即便是这大半年的绝望也没有打垮他。  
Leslie反问我，乖仔呢？也要一辈子这样躲在这里吗？  
我愣住了，说，我没有躲，我何时躲了？  
Leslie伸出手来在我胸前画圈，又抬起桃花眼来看我，神态像个深山里晚上出来吸人魂魄的妖精。  
「David，你长这么大都没怎么出去玩过吧——」他的尾音拖得很长，像是在撒娇。Leslie凑在我耳边，气息吐在我的耳廓上，翘起的嘴唇轻轻吻我。他轻声说，「乖仔，让我带你出去。」

那是一句让我家破人亡的咒语。  
我未来的人生，我父亲的人生，我整个家族的人生，都被这一句话搅得破败不堪。Leslie，我的Leslie，就像是诱惑了我又抛下我的吸血鬼，让我恨之入骨，又心甘情愿拜倒在他脚边。  
我像是被下了蛊，有一日带着他跑出去了。我们在马尼拉的街道上奔跑打闹，我踢下凉鞋，光着脚在草坪上跑，让露水沾湿我的脚掌。我采了野花给Leslie，插在他半年多没剪，而稍微有些长的头发之间，被他打掉了，捶着我的胳膊说，野花丑死了，你给我插点好看的啦。于是，我带上父亲给我的所有零用钱，我们跑去吃了冷饮，我不知道哪里有鲜花店，只得偷偷将冷饮店装饰在角落的干花摘了送给他。我们又去百货商场逛街，Leslie试了很多衣服，在我面前摆pose，逼问我好不好看。我说，好看，好看，哥哥怎样都好看。中午时，我带他去了市中心最高级的西餐厅，我煞有介事地品酒，却被Leslie肆意嘲笑。他拿起酒杯晃了晃，说，乖仔，看好啦，品酒应该这样品。  
那时我盯着他想，Leslie一定是个上流社会成长起来的富家子弟，举手投足才能这样曼妙无比。  
吃完饭临走时，Leslie说自己尿急，要去上厕所，我便在门口等他，谁知Leslie过了好一阵才回来。「撒尿怎么要这么久？」我问。Leslie冲我撒娇地笑，拽着我的手臂说，「人家想拉屎啦……」  
噫——真臭。我推开他。  
但Leslie身上其实是香的。他无论何时都很好闻。

几周后，我父亲在家时，院门的门铃被按响了。那时他正在客厅与Leslie翻云覆雨，这门铃一响，让宅邸周围看守的下属们都相当紧张。他们去院门外看，竟发现门口已经堵满了警车。我从未见过阿伦那样慌张过，他说原本马尼拉警方是不管的，给足了封口费，只是这次是香港那边下了令，因为老大是香港人，可以直接引渡回港……  
我没学过法律，听不懂。

警察拿着搜查令冲进来了。这宅子十几年来第一次冲进来这么多人。他们给我父亲戴了手铐，把我们所有房间都搜得底朝天，连我所不知道的父亲藏在地下室的账本都搜了出来。我作为未成年人，被当成受害者之一，披着毛毯，跟着Leslie坐上了一辆救护车。直到那时，Leslie身上层层叠叠的伤口才终于全部被完好地医治了。  
那天夜里警方就给我们安排了飞回香港的飞机，我才意识到事情的严重性，瞬间急了，说我不能再回来了吗？！我不想走！我不想走！一名上了岁数的警官安慰我说，我们需要你回香港处理些事情，之后你想要回来，也可以回来，好吗？  
Leslie就站在我身边，只是他没说话。他像是突然与我隔了千山万水，我怎么够也够不到。  
他也没有告诉我，警官其实是在骗我，我这一走，就是真的彻底离开马尼拉了。

\+ +

我的父亲在七八十年代是个叱咤风云的金融大亨。在那个年代的香港，有钱能使鬼推磨是生存真理。能用钱解决的事情，我的父亲绝不用其他方式解决。他全家都移民到了加拿大，只留他自己与妻子在香港经商，膝下有三子两女。我则是他在七十年代与香港一个舞女生下来的私生子，早早被送去了他位于菲律宾马尼拉的住处，将我藏在那里，原本希望我一辈子呆在菲律宾，免得给他一个公众人物招来骂名，谁知如今他竟锒铛入狱。  
我知道他是自作自受的。我的父亲极为风流，丝毫不顾妻子与子女不说，还将招来的小妾都金屋藏娇送来马尼拉。虽说马尼拉是相当多香港富豪的后花园，环境优美，依着港口，离香港也只有两小时机程，但父亲显然有些肆无忌惮。他以为买通了马尼拉当地的警署，就再也不受法律制约了——虽然说，在我人生的前十五年也的确如此。父亲不仅将包养的女人藏在这里，还狮口大开，绑架香港名媛名流，还将官商勾结的账本留在这里。我从未知道Leslie是如何发现这些的，但事后Leslie告诉我，他是在我带他出去玩的那天找机会打电话联系了香港那边的朋友，朋友报了警，根据他提供的信息调查，警察才发起了这次越洋抓捕。  
我那时恨极了，在香港的警局里就冲着Leslie大喊大叫，控诉他背叛我。

「我背叛你什么了？David？」Leslie质问道，「你们都不把我当人，我又背叛你什么了？」  
我自知理亏，在审讯室里大哭起来，只是那也没有用。我父亲的罪行，我从小到大都亲眼目睹。我可以说是他罪行最大的见证者和共犯者，只是我并未真正犯罪，又是未成年人，基本可以全身而退。我父亲的下属也全部被抓捕归案了，除去阿伦，据说他在那晚逃进了马尼拉的沉沉夜色之中，没有人再知道他的去向。

口供从早上录到了晚上，经历了十几个小时。结束的那一刻，我身心俱疲。我在香港没有亲人，警局给我安排了就近一家旅店，并告诉我第二天福利院的人会来找我，因为我已经快十六周岁了，可以去福利院居住至成年，然后我就要一切靠自己了。  
我与Leslie是一起走出警局的。警局门口停着一辆车，车前站着一位极为玉树临风的男子，高大，强壮，面容英俊，神态温柔。他拿着一件大衣，见Leslie与我走出来，就立刻迎上来，将大衣披在Leslie身上，柔声问还好吗，累不累。  
Leslie与那男人就在我面前拥抱，抱了很久很久，几乎当我不存在。我实在无法忍受，咳嗽了两声，这才让他们分开。那男人大概就是Leslie对我讲过的男友。我看着那男人，才意识到我自己是多么渺小。我没有他高大，没有他俊美，没有他沉稳，没有他温柔，我甚至连一个真正的大名都没有。除去藏在抽屉里攒下来的所有零花钱，我什么也给不了Leslie。  
Leslie的视线从我的脸上扫到我的脚面，面无表情地上下打量着我。最后，他对上我的视线，说，「David，再见。」

那天晚上，我在警局边的小旅店里哭得撕心裂肺。我一无所有了。在香港这座缤纷繁杂、钢筋水泥拼凑而成的不夜城中，我一无所有。  
我实在想念马尼拉，想念那里的一花一草，一砖一瓦；想念叶子上的露水，一望无际的蓝天和田野；想念那里自由飞翔的鸟。想念Leslie。  
我的Leslie。


End file.
